Matthew Cooper
He comes into Dr. Mike's care as a young man trying to figure out who he is. He's played by Chad Allen . Vital Information *Son of Ethan & Charlotte Cooper. *Brother of Colleen & Brian Cooper. *Adopted son of Dr. Mike & Sully. *Fiancé of Ingrid Season 1 *Pilot - He loses his mother & goes to live with Dr. Mike along with Colleen & Brian. *Epidemic - He goes to get Cloud Dancing to treat Dr. Mike after she gets sick & along with Colleen wires Dr. Mike's family to let them know she's sick. *The Visitor *Law of the Land - Helped Jon steal & slaughter a cow to feed Jon's family. *The Healing *Father's Day - has tgo deal with the return of his father. *Bad Water - part of the "rescue team" going to save Dr. Mike & Sully. *The Great American Medicine Show *A Cowboy's Lullaby *Running Ghost *The Prisoner - buys up all of Ingrid's tickets at the Hurdy Gurdy *Happy Birthday *Rite of Passage - undertakes a vision quest to prove that he's a man. He aslo becomes engaged to Ingrid *Heroes Season 2 * The Race * Sanctuary * Halloween * The Incident * Saving Souls * Where the Heart Is * Giving Thanks * Best Friends * Sully's Choice * Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale * Crossing the Line - becomes a scab at the local mine and is trapped after a cave-in * The Offering * The Circus - performs on the high wire with Colleen * Another Woman * Orphan Train * Buffalo Soldiers * Luck of the Draw - gets addicted to gambling * Life and Death * The First Circle * Just One Lullaby * The Abduction * The Campaign * The Man in the Moon * Return Engagement Season 3 *The Train *Fathers and Sons *Cattle Drive, Parts 1 & 2 - inherits a heard of cattle and leads the drive home *The Library *Halloween II *The Washington Affair *Money Trouble *Thanksgiving *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2 *The First Christmas *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Things My Father Never Taught Me - helps Robert E. re-pipe the boiler on a steam engine *Baby Outlaws *Bone of Contention - hides the bone their father gave Brian in an attempt to protect him *The Permanence of Change *Washita *Sully's Recovery *Ready or Not - in flashbacks only *For Better or Worse Season 4 *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Mothers and Daughters *Brother's Keeper - watches Ingrid die of rabies *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book - is the first to realize Dorothy's intentions with her book *Promises, Promises *Expedition *One Touch of Nature *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Change of Heart *Tin Star - is elected sheriff *If You Love Someone *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Reunion *Woman of the Year *Last Chance *Fear Itself *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Runaway Train *Having It All *Malpractice *All That Glitters... *Los Americanos *Last Dance *Right or Wrong *Remember Me *Legend - learns it's possible to apprehend somebody without firing a shot *The Tempest *Separate but Equal - stands up for Anthony's right to an education *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *The Dam - arrests Sully *Farewell Appearance *The Most Fatal Disease *A House Divided *Hostage *The Body Electric *Before the Dawn *Starting Over *His Father's Son *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends *Wave Goodbye *A Place Called Home *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Civil Wars *Safe Passage *Homecoming *Point Blank *Seeds of Doubt *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Life in the Balance *Happily Ever After *Birdman *Vengeance *The Fight *A New Beginning Movies niether Quotes *to Cloud Dancing "Do you know what I had to go through to get this?" (Rite of Passage) *to Dr. Mike "Thank you, Ma" (Rite of Passage) *"What kind of loving father punishes people without telling them why?" (Hell on Wheels) Cooper, Matthew Category:Characters